The present invention relates generally to portable tool trays for holding tools, electronic equipment, and materials while also providing a work space which can be magnetically attached to a variety of steel surfaces such as mechanical equipment panels, automobile side panels, metal studs, steel doors, or refrigerator doors for example.
When working with tools and electronic equipment such as laptops or meters in on-site applications a problem often exists that workers have only limited or inconvenient places to keep their tools and materials separated and organized. In addition, in many on-site locations such as in power distribution systems, there may also be insufficient or hazardous work areas. Typically, workmen leave tools and materials on any flat surface that may be conveniently reached when working on rooftops, near mechanical equipment, or on ground or floor mechanical rooms and garages. This practice often poses safety hazards because workmen or other persons can trip on the tools and damage sensitive and expensive equipment. In addition, the lack of a suitable work surface from which to assemble components or utilize a laptop computer may decrease efficient repair operations. In some environments, a workman may attempt to field fabricate a workbench or tool holder out of sheetrock, plywood, or cardboard. Utilizing these materials may create additional hazards for a workman as these materials are generally unstable and may unexpectedly spill tools and instruments placed on them. As such, magnetically mountable tray devices are presented herein.